Total Drama Terror!
by Chris McLean
Summary: When Chris accidentally uses a magical pool around his friends, he sends them to a new set,TDM Total Drama Magic . Chris is stolen by Chef and his guards there, and now Chris's friends have to rescue him,heading to a Magical and Scary adventure.


**"Why? Are ya Chicken?" Chris yelled out at Reggie while in a tall building. "Me?Noo..."? she said. Chris then started getting annoying and impatient and pushed Reggie down. "Ah!" She screamed as she fell into the mini little kid pool. Chris Laughed as he saw Reggie in the pool. "well, we all have to face our fears sometime, don't we?" He laughed. **

**Jason came to Chris and picked him up "Whoa!-dude!! Put me down!!" Chris yelled. Jason made an evil look and said, "sure Chris". Jason then threw Chris down to the little kids pool along with Reggie. Chris got wet. Jason laughed, but evil Jae came along and pushed him down too, but doing that, she fell along with him. **

**Both Alex and Kayla looked down "OMG" they both said as they looked down at Reggie, Chris, Jason, and Jae in the? pool. Both shrugged and Jumped down to the pool, getting Chris more wet. As they were getting out, they realized they weren't in the same place. **

**"Where the heck are we?!" yelled Reggie. Everyone had ghostly looks on their faces as they saw a world out of the ordinary. "Whoa- seems like someone did something to the-" said Chris as he got interrupted by Jae. "Chris! What did YOU DO?!?!" Chris looked at his thumb and said, "hmm..guess they weren't kidding when they mentioned magic". **

**Everyone looked at Chris in a mad way. "You are So dead!" said Alex. Chris backed off and jumped out of the pool, everyone followed **

**A guy similar looking to Chef came over to Chris along with two other men in black. "Chef! My man!" Chris happily hugged Chef. Chef made a frown and ordered the two men in black to back Chris off. "Whoa! Chef!" he said. The men tied Chris up and took him away. "Whoa! You can't take the host!" Chris yelled. Jason, Jae, Kayla, Reggie, and Alex stared terrified. **

**"Guys, this is just Chris messing with us," said Kayla. "Yeah...I don't think he'd EVER leave without THIS!" said Alex as she held up his hairgel. Everyone gasped. "OMG, you guys! this is NOT a Joke!" said Reggie terrified. **

**Everyone looked around as they found themselves in a magical set. "Total ! Drama ! Magic !" Yelled Kayla as she tried to cheer her friends up. "Let's go find Chris guys!" said Jason. Everyone agreed. "Yeah, we better find him," said Jae. The group headed towards a purple glittery building. **

**When trying to get in, there was a code buster machine, where the group had to pick the right code to be able to get inside where the men in black took Chris. Reggie went up in courage and said, "Leave it to me! I'm a pro at figuring passes!" She pressed random buttons. When she started Over pressing them, they busted and the machine broke. "Congrats, you found the code..." said Jason sarcastically. But when the machine broke. The huge door to the building opened. **

**When getting in, they noticed a large amount of doors. "Omg, i feel like im scooby doo" said Kayla. "LOL, let's just pick a door to find Chris!" said Alex. Jason and Jae opened a door, and a huge cloud of blue covered them and painted them blue. The group laughed. "well, we know it's not that door!" said Alex. "True! it could be this one!" said Reggie as she opened a door... **

**When opening the door, huge dangerous pointy traps came blasting out!**

**Reggie bent down quick. A huge knife was about to hit Kayla, but Jason came quick and pushed her out of the way, Jae jumped up and avoided more traps. Kayla grabbed a rope that she noticed. "Quick! over here!" she yelled. The team went up, but didn't notice they left Alex behind. **

**When leaving out the top escape door, It lead them to a weird dark place where laid a lot of magic props. **

**Jason came up to ask what was wrong. "U Okay, Regg?" he asked. She widened her eyes as she saw a bat fly over Jason's head. "OH MY!" she pushed Jason down. Jason fell over broken wood. Jae had a look on her face and Kayla followed. "I'm okay!" said Jason. "Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry, Jason!" said Reggie. Jason tried to stand up. Um..Ahh...I'll be okay, keep going without me!" **

**"Guys, where's alex?" Asked Kayla. "OMG!" Reggie gasped. "Guys, i think we all disappear one by one. First Alex, now Jason..." Kayla finished. **

**"You guys are crazy!" Jason stood up."I'm NOT disappearing!" he wiped pieces of dirt and wood off his shirt. **

**"Fine. but we have to find Alex" Kayla said. "No, we have to find Chris!" said Jae. Reggie looked down to where Jason had landed. "Look! the broken wood! Remove it! I think i see a way out!" she said. Kayla, Jason, and Jae followed. **

**The group moved the wood and saw a way down. Stairs. The group went down and deep the stairs, where it lead them to a dark place. "Guys...I can't see anything!" Jae panicked. Jason jumped into Jae's arms. Jae dropped him. "Whoa! why dude!?!" she yelled. He blushed and said , "sorry, I think there's snakes in here". "Oh! i just remembered! i have a match! let's light it up!" said Reggie. Kayla took out wood that was in her hair. "Try this" she said. As Reggie turned on the match, she found the place was filled with dynamite. "Quick! Let's get out!" yelled Jason. **

**Reggie with fear dropped the match, still lighting. The place had gas all over the floors. It began to make fire. "Oh NO! it's gonna explode! Let's get out!!!!!" yelled Kayla. Jason and Jae went up the stairs, Kayla and Reggie were still down. "Kayla? Kayla?! Where are you??" Yelled Reggie, but there was no sign. Reggie knew it was too late, and she had to get out. She quickly came up the stairs where she met up with Jason and Jae. All of them jumped down as a big explosion came behind them. **

**Jason began crying. "Are you crying?" asked Jae. "No..i have something in my eye" said Jason as he wiped off his eyes. Reggie stood up, "Guys! First Alex! then Kayla! We ARE disappearing ONE by ONE!"Everyone gasped and looked at each other in horror. **

**Left was Reggie, Jason and Jae. "Final destination, guys!" said Jae. Reggie then had a flashback of the box and remembered the paper. "OMG! I'm NEXT!" she yelled. Jason and Jae looked at Reggie in terror as something came behind her.... **

**Jason, bravely pushed Reggie, as a huge broken glass came towards her. The glass then headed to Jae, but she bent down quick and shielded under a table. The 3 were still remaining. **

**Jason, Jae and Reggie headed towards a door. "Guys, what if this is a trap?? One of us will be going next! but who?" asked Jae to everyone. Everyone shrugged. "LOOK!" Yelled Reggie in excitement, as she saw a kitten. **

**Gladly to see something living inside the magical building, the group headed towards the cat. "Look! he has a note posted on his collar!" said Reggie. "hey true!" said Jason as he quickly removed it. Jae took it away from him and opened it. She read. "this..this is weird..." she said. "....it just has weird letters on it.." she showed the group the piece of paper that read: KAts YouLieA 56"What could that mean?" asked Jason. **

**Jae slapped her face. "Nooo? dummy! This could just be a kitty who is delivering a message." said Jae. "Oh.." said Jason as he picked up the kitty. Reggie looked around. "Hey! this is a magic place! anything is possible!" **

**It was Jae and Reggie left. "Wait..this doesn't make any sense!" yelled Reggie. "So? Just..Just follow me!" said Jae. Jae and Reggie ran out the door they used to get in and looked at the large amount of doors. "Which one, Jae?" asked Reggie. "um..idk..." Reggie began thinking. Jae then had a thought . "OH! I remember! the 56! the number the kitty had! the message is Kayla and 56! Open door 56!!!!" **

**Reggie and Jae rushed to open door 56, when they opened it, they found Kayla tied up right beside Chris and Jason. "OMG! GUYS!" yelled Jae in excitement. But evil Chef had heard them and turned to see Reggie and Jae. **

**Chef simply pressed a button that opened the ground. Jason, Chris, Kayla, Reggie and Jae fell into a jail waiting below them. Chef laughed evilly. "you get what you deserve!" **

**below them is someone sitting on a chair. Jae stands up bravely and asks, "Hello? what do you want from us??!?!?!" she asked. The entire group looked in horror as the chair turned to face them. And sitting on that chair was Chris. **

**The group gasped. They turned to see the Chris that was beside them. "Wait...then who's this guy?" asked Kayla. "Chris dummy!" Reggie shouted. Jae and Jason poked the Chris guy beside them. "Yo! It's me! I'm CHRIS! NOT HIM!" Jae and Jason gasped and quickly took everyone out of the ropes. "Wait...there's TWO Chris's?!?!" asked Kayla. **

**The Chris in the chair stood up and said, "Trust me guys! Chef doesn't know I'm here! Everyone tie up that fake and follow me!" he said. The group shrugged and madly looked at the Chris beside them, they stood up and headed towards Chris. But were they following the real one? **

**As the team followed and left the other Chris behind, they started thinking. "What if we're in a prank?" asked Reggie. "Hello! this is TOO weird" said Kayla. "yeah..but it's a magic set. anything is possible." said Jae. "Hey guys! get in here! I'll be right back!" said Chris as he opened a door. "Wait..were are you going?" asked Jae. "me? just to get me some hair gel i saw in door 4. BRB" he said. The group frowned and went in the room. But as they came in, a huge pile of slime fell over them. **

**As the slime came over them, it became hard for them to see, so they tried to wipe it off. Reggie could see a little as she wiped some slime off. The group struggled to take the slime off, they started biting it. "I knew we couldn't trust him!" said Jae. Jason and Kayla were tied in the same slime, they pressed their teeth against it to let it melt off. But when the group could finally see, they realized they were surrounded by a lot of Chris's. "How many of you are there?!?!" yelled Kayla. But the Chris guys didn't answer, just kept walking. **

**The Chris's made a huge circle around them. And on top of them came a stage, it was Chef and Chris. they both laughed evilly and gave each other high five. "Let us out!" said Jae. "ha ha...ya..i don't think so!" said Chris. He looked at the Chris army underneath them. "ATTACK!" he yelled out. **

**The group was attacked by the Chris army. "AHHH!!! HELP!" yelled Kayla. But it was too late, no matter how hard Jae kicked or Jason RKO'd, or Reggie bit, or Kayla tickled them, they were no match for the chris army. **

**The Chris army grabbed them and pulled them into a box. "Ship it to China!" yelled Chris and laughed. "How 'bout we send them to my old friend, Steve?" asked Chef. "Great idea!" said Chris. "To Steve!" he yelled at the Chris army. "ppssssttt" whispered one Chris into Jae's ear. "it's me. I'm the real Chris!" **

**"yes Jae. i can prove it, now just follow my lead" he squeezed Jaes arm pretending he was taking her to Steve. but when he got to the door, he quickly made a turn and? took her away. **

**Jae and Chris both ran into the building once again. "Are you the real? real for real?" asked Jae. "Yes! duh! hello! I pushed Reggie into the pool! and we end up here!" he said. Jae hugged Chris. "You are the real one!" she said. "who'd you get the pool from?" she asked. "It was supposed to be for a magic challenge...but...." said Chris. Jae smiled. "look, just follow the clues", he said. **

**"Okay" Jae thought. "Put the clues together..first, Alex disappeared and never came was NOT tied up with you guys, remember? So that means that she's behind this!" said Chris. Jae gasped. "Second, When Reggie had the note in the box..." Jae interrupted him. "Wait..how do you know this stuff?" Chris sighed, "Look, I've been pretending to be a chris army guy, I watched you, Chef watched you!" **

**Jae surprisingly remembered. "YES! it makes sense!" she said. Chris grabbed her shirt quick and pulled her. She wondered why he did that, but then turned to see the Chris army. Both squeezed to the wall to prevent being seen. "Follow me." whispered Chris to Jae. Jae followed as he went in a small door. **

**Jae made a terrified look. Chris calmed her down. Chef stood up and started looking around. Chris and Jae watched through the see-through wall, Chef began getting closer to Jae and Chris. Then, in a blast of seconds, Chef knocked the wall open and saw Chris and Jae. **

**Chef quickly grabbed Jae and Chris tried to save her, but then he shot a dart at him and Chris fainted. Jae was screaming as Chef grabbed her by the neck. But Jae kept kicking harder and harder in Chef's stomach. Finally, she kicked him hard enough to let the gun he had loose. She grabbed the gun and shot two darts at him. She kept the gun in her side pocket and Grabbed Chris and took him to a chair. "Wake up!" she slapped his face, but no answer. She looked at the cams and saw the Chris army forcing Kayla, Reggie, and Jason to Steve. **

**Jae started to randomly pressing buttons as she remembered to what Reggie managed the way in. As she pressed buttons, she realized many of them shot lasers out. "Let's play!" she started treating it like a game and shot lasers at the Chris army and killed one by one. **

**AWESOME!" she , Kayla ninja kicked the Chris's as she saw that Jae was taking control. Jason and Reggie did the same and started fighting the Chris army one by one. **

**The group battled the entire Chris army, Jae carries Chris out of the cam room and slides out, where she meets up with the group. Everyone hugs and cries. "We've gotta get out of here!" said Kayla. "Yes! yes we do!" said Reggie. Everyone then looked at Chris, still fained from the dart. "Just carry him! Let's go!" Jason carried Chris out and all started running. But then, they saw Alex. **

**Jae looked to her side and yelled out: "Come on everyone! Let's go!!!" The group started running as fast as they could, Alex took out her laser gun and started shooting, the team dodged while still running. They finally met at the door when they first came in. "Reggie! get us out!" Jae yelled. "Okay! Okay!" Reggie started to randomly pushing buttons, leading the machine to break. Alex was still shooting. The group got out and shut the door to the purple building and ran back to the pool. "Now? how do we go back to where we were?" asked Reggie. **

**"Everyone! Into the pool!" yelled Jae. Jason shoved Chris in and the rest jumped in. They watched as the purple building was filled with a gray cloud and lightning started coming, then winds blew faster. "OMG! get us out!" yelled Reggie. the whole group screamed. All bent and shielded themselves. **

**As everyone did that, they noticed that there wasn't any more noise, Jae poked her head out. and looked up to see that they were back at the Total Drama Action (normal) set ! Everyone almost cried in happiness. Everyone hugged. Kayla then happily woke Chris up, he woke up and questioned himself. "Hey sleepy head!" said Kayla. Chris questioned himself. "But..where's my master, Chef? Who are you?" he asked. Then the group stared at each other in blank as they realized they had brought back a fake Chris...... ..................... ....THE END. }: ) Happy Halloween! **


End file.
